GOT One Shots
by SlaveDaenerys
Summary: Just some GOT One Shots. Sugestions open.


IN THIS SCENARIO JOFFREY WAS NOT KILLED IN HIS WEDDING AND MADE IT ALL THE WAY TO SEASON 8 TO DEFEND KINGS LANDING AGAINST DAENERYS.

It was a shock to everyone when the news spread of Daenerys's defeat at the hands of Joffrey. Daenerys herself was shocked. Her dragon was shot out of the sky liked a raven that is shot by an archer. The spear was launched right into Drogon's head killing him immediately. Luckily she landed in the bay or else she would be mush on a street. After the battle Joffrey had her paraded through the streets where the jeered and threw things at her. Many called her names like whore,cunt,bitch,foreign invader,ect. By the end of the shaming she was covered in rotten food,soot,and shit. They threw her in the Black Cells still covered in all the food and shit. It was all she could smell for nearly a week.

Being secluded in a dark cell for a week covered in shit and alone started to take it's toll. Insanity started to brew with the only people that she has seen was the guard that brought down a piece of bread and a small glass of water. Daenerys wished that Drogon was over solid ground and that she hit the ground and died. Death seemed much better than her current state. Everyone including the disgraced Dragon Queen wondered what Joffrey had in store for her. The King himself took plenty of time to deliberate what punishment he would enact.

Hanging and beheading were too quick. Starving was slow and painful a way Joffrey liked. But she was a beauty and death would be a waste of a beautiful woman. He smiled at the thought of Daenerys kneeling before him on the throne with her mouth wrapped around his hard cock. It would be a ironic punishment. His imagination trailed off to him sitting on the throne with Daenerys straddled on top of him riding his tool the echoes of her moaning his name bouncing off the walls. It was the perfect punishment in his eyes.

Daenerys heard footsteps coming down the hall. She looked up when they stopped right in front of the door. The rattling of keys echoed as they were inserted into the keyhole. With a click the door opened unveiling a guard in Lannister armor.

"Come with me." He ordered.

Slowly getting up off the ground she went with the guard. He took her up to a room that had a tub in the middle of it full of water and steam rising from it. Entering the room the guard shut the door leaving her alone. Joffrey was not the merciful King why was he allowing her a bath? It was no matter as she will waste no time getting it. She stripped from the prisoner rags that were provided and slowly lowered herself into the warm water. All the built up stress immediately left her body as the water calmed her. After taking time to relax she picked up the rag and started to wipe off all the filth from her body. Once all the dirt and shit was cleaned for her body she got out of the after grabbing a towel that was on a table next to the tub.

Below the cloth was another prison garb. Once every drop of water was dried she put on the garb. A few moments later a knock came on the door.

"Are you done in there?" The guard asked.

"Yes." Daenerys replied.

The door opened and the guard was there.

"Come."

She followed him through the halls of the Red Keep. She looked around at the building that could have been her home. The castle was a massive structure that spanned many levels both upwards and downwards. But then they stopped before a massive set of doors. Daenerys knew what lied on the other side. With a loud boom the doors creaked open exposing the massive throne room. All the way at the end in the middle of it lie the Iron Throne. It was just like the stories...a seat built from the swords of Aegon's enemies. This had been the seat of House Targaryen's power for nearly three hundred years and now a golden haired Lannister sits on it. The guard shoved her into the room and shut the door leaving her and Joffrey alone in the room.

"Please come forward." Joffrey's voice echoed of the walls.

Putting one foot in front of the other she approached the throne. As the boy sitting on it came more into focus Daenerys couldn't help but notice the boy did look quite attractive. Joffrey watched as the woman came came closer to him. He took in every inch of her that he could. His imagination went wild with what could be beneath that gown. His lips curled into a smile as she stopped just at the first steps of the throne.

"So you are Daenerys Targaryen? I must say the tales of your beauty were not exaggerated." He said.

Daenerys wanted to smile at the compliment but remembered who was giving it.

"What do you want with me?" Daenerys asked.

Joffrey liked her attitude...right to the point.

"I want you to surrender to me. I want you to bend the knee to me."

Daenerys chuckled at the boy King's command.

"Do you really think I'm going to bend the knee to you?" She asked trying to hold back laughter.

Joffrey was beginning to get angry at the insolence of this prisoner but he kept calm.

"Come closer."

Daenerys stayed put.

"Come closer or I'll have Ser Osmund come in here and make you."

Giving into the order she stepped forward walking up the steps until she was right before the throne. Joffrey was now able to see the outline of Daenerys's breasts trough the thin rags he provided her. His cock started to throb beneath the cloth of his trousers.

"Get on your knees." He commanded.

Daenerys stood still for a moment and started into Joffrey's eyes.

"Get...on...your...knees!" Joffrey commanded raising his voice.

She gave in getting on her knees keeping her head up looking into his deep green eyes. Slowly his hand moved between his legs and undid the leather that held them up. Her face turned to disgust knowing what was about to happen. Pushing his pants and undergarment down his semi hard cock flopped out. She had to admit it was quite large for a boy his size and age but it was no where near the Drogo's size. She watched his hand stroke it up and down getting it fully erect.

"Grab my cock and stroke it."

Slowly the silver haired girl having no choice took the hard tool in her hand and started stroking it. As her hands made its way back up her thumb would rub over the head. As the soft hands jerked the shaft pre cum started to leak from tip. Joffrey watched in delight as the woman who came across the Narrow Sea to conquer Westeros now knelt before him stroking his cock at his command.

"Suck my cock."

Daenerys looked to the tool that was in her hand. It's tip glistened in the light as pre cum covered it. She brought her lips to the head taking the small potion into her mouth. Her taste buds immediately picked up the salty liquid. Joffrey had enough of the delicacy. His hands grabbed the back of her head pushing her all the way down on his cock. Her throat was trained from Drogo so there was no gag reflex from the head hitting the back of it. With hands on the back of her head he aided her up and down. The feeling of her soft lips on his cock sent shivers of pleasure through him. Her blue eyes looked up deep into Joffrey's green ones.

Daenerys was so disgusted she didn't realize the moisture that built up between her legs. It had built up to the point where it was beginning to drip. There was no way that she could be actually enjoying this. Joffrey was a usurper who was sitting on her throne. But somehow the submission turned her on.

Joffrey was shocked when a soft tongue started whirling around his shaft. He didn't know if it was submission or the woman's desire to live. Everyone knew what Joffrey was and didn't want to get on his bad side. Her hand came up to grab his cock stroking it as her mouth bobbed up and down. The King leaned his head back on the throne as pleasure was now radiating though him. His hands were now tangled in the silver Targaryern locks pushing her head down until she couldn't breathe. He held her head down for several seconds before letting off. Daenerys quickly pulled her head off taking a deep breath. Saliva connected her lips to his cock as she air continued to refill her lungs.

Again Joffrey pushed her head down until all breath was cut off. They repeated the process several times and then he allowed Daenerys a break as he didn't want to kill her...he had much more planned for her.

"Take off your gown."

Looking into his eyes she say a shine in them. It was a glint of lust and power. Not wanting to see what would happen if she disobeyed she slipped the gown from her shoulders exposing her body to the usurper King. He looked over every inch of her body with glee.

"Come here." He ordered patting on his lap.

Is this boy serious? Does he really think Daenerys Tarareyen is going to sit on his lap?

"Do you really think I'm going to sit on your lap?" She asked.

"You will do as your told or I can have you assisted."

The thought of someone else coming in the room and seeing her in this vulnerable position scared her. To avoid that she obeyed stepping up and climbing on top of Joffrey. The blonde almost started to drool with the plump breasts of Daenerys Targaryen beings right in his face. He grabbed his cock positioning it before her folds that were embarrassingly wet. Joffrey of course took notice to this.

"I think you are enjoying this." Joffrey said.

Daenerys couldn't speak. She didn't know how to respond. Her brain was telling her no while her body was telling her yes. She felt the tip of his cock sliding between her folds. Joffrey grabbed at her hips tightly forcing her down unto his hard spear. The radiation of pleasure caused shaky breaths to escape her lips. Joffrey held her down allowing her cunt to adjust to the appendage. After a moment later he helped her start riding his cock as their eyes stayed locked. The scene was embarrassing for the Mother of Dragons who came here to invade and is instead the one being invaded. Eventually Daenerys was riding on Joffrey's tool of her own will opening up his hands for other things.

His right hand grabbed her right breast squeezing it. He flicked his thumb over her nipple getting it to stand at attention. A sensation of pleasure was beginning to emanate around her body. She was forced to nibble her bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping. Joffrey saw this and smiled. It was that moment he knew her one. He pressed his thumb again her clit pushing it inside sending a shock of pleasure through her casing the moan to escape. The King smiled evilly at the sound staring into her eyes that were now gleaming with lust. The feeling of both the cock and finger inside of her was something she has never experienced before. Drogo had preferred her rear. The Khal had only taken her cunt a few times before it was discovered a baby was growing in her womb. Never did they even try any experiments like this. And she was enjoying it.

Her moans grew louder as they bounced off the walls of the room along with the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh. Joffrey was cupping the woman's large breasts with his free hand squeezing and toying with them. Daenerys had grabbed onto the arms of the Iron Throne to keep herself balanced. The pleasure was so intense that she was squeezing the throne so hard her flesh was almost broken.

"Moan my name."

Daenerys did what she was told.

"Joff..Joffrey"!

Her moans echoed off the walls just like he fantasized. It added to the pleasure for him to have the woman who came to take the Iron Throne is now fucking him on it screaming his name out in bliss. Joffrey pushed her off of him and stood him. He bent over wrapping his arms around her picking her up. He pushed her face first into the throne. She stopped herself by putting her hands out on the back of it. Joffrey then took a look at her round pale ass. He drew his hand back swinging it down on her ass. The smack ringing through the room along with the woman's slight scream of pain. He then repeated the process again and again as painful grunts turned to moans of pleasure. Her once pale ass was now red from the repeated beating.

Joffrey then spread her cheeks apart looking at the tight hole. He was surprised at its condition from what he heard about the Dothraki. He knew they were ruthless fuckers and they liked it in the rump. Slowly he inserted his manhood inside of her bum casing a sensation to emit throughout her body. As the King used his new toy he occasionally smacked her bum. The sound of his hips slamming into her hind echoed around the room.

Daenerys looked at the back of the throne that she came to take. She was meant to sit upon the Iron Throne not this insolent boy. But over the course of the last hour something had changed in her. Now by letting him inside of her she has submitted to him...in a way she has bent the knee already by allowing him to fuck her as he pleases right here...on her father's throne. Now none of it mattered. All that mattered was pleasing Joffrey and pleasing herself. Not once did she think she'd submit to anyone let alone Joffrey Baratheon. Yet here she was bent over the Iron Throne with his cock inside of her.

"You are no Queen...you are just another whore." Joffrey said degrading his prize.

"Yes...I'm just a whore." Daenerys said between moans.

The sounds of Dany's submission caused a smile to grow on the blonde's lips. He then had enough of her bunghole. Pulling out his cock he shoved it back into her dripping wet slit. Daenerys gasped as his member re entered her. He smashed into her faster and harder until she was screaming. He was slamming into her so hard that her face was being pushed nearly into the back of the Iron Throne. She could feel the pleasure building up to a point of exploding. With one hard thrust her walls closed in around his member and the flood gates opened as a river of her juices flowed out onto the base of the throne. Her screams were so loud they could probably be heard across the city. This threw Joffrey into his own climax. His body tensed up and his cock pulsed as his warm seed shot out into Daenerys's pussy. The warm liquid felt good inside of her as she moaned in pleasure allowing him to let every last drop shoot out.

The pair settled down and Dany flopped forwards on the throne taking a quick breath. Joffrey pulled out his tool causing the liquid inside of her to start spilling out unto the floor. He grabbed her shoving the girl to her knees. She looked up into his green eyes that glistened with an almost evil look. Daenerys was breathless still recovering from the massive orgasm she just had. Her face was covered in saliva and sweat and her hair was all crazy from the King's hands grabbing at it. Joffrey slid his slowly softening cock into her mouth so she could clean off some of the excess cum from the tip. Her tongue whirled around taking the salty liquid into her mouth swallowing it.

Joffrey pulled his cock out and put his trousers back on and looked down at his work. The Mother of Dragons who was the "Queen of Westeros" now sat on the floor using the base of the throne as a backrest. Saliva dripped from her lips and his seed spilled out of her cunt her breath shaky from the fucking she just took. Joff looked down at Dany with a satisfied look on his face.

"You really do look like a whore...maybe that's what I'll make you...my court whore. Or maybe I can send you naked into Fleabottom and let the poor fuck you. What do you think?" He asked her.

"I...I will be...happy with whatever you...command of me." Daenerys said between breaths and gulps.

Joffrey would definitely have fun with his new pet.


End file.
